


(We go) Deeper than Skin

by Anonymous



Series: The Ones with Dylan and Hoechlin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I lick them?”<br/>Tyler just stared.<br/>“Your abs, “ Dlyan clarified, “Can I lick them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We go) Deeper than Skin

**Author's Note:**

> How Dylan licking Hoechlin's abs went down. This is purely a figment of my imagination, of course.

Tyler was just about to pull his shirt back on, when he heard movement behind him. Leaving his shirt and quickly turning around, he found Dylan staring at him a little wide eyed and a little nervous. He was fidgeting and once again it became obvious to Tyler how similar to Stiles Dylan really was.

“You okay, Dylan?”             

“I, yeah I. Uhm.”

Tyler was getting concerned now, because to be honest, he had never seen Dylan this hesitant towards him. There was obviously something going on with him, and he wondered what it was. His thoughts got interrupted though when Dylan took a deep breath.

“Can I lick them?”

Tyler just stared.

“Your abs, “ Dlyan clarified, “Can I lick them?” He gesticulated towards Tyler’s bare chest like it was something he did all the time, but Tyler could see the nervousness in Dylan’s eyes, could see how he bit his lip.

Tyler laughed, because really, he should be used to Dylan’s pranks by now. And wow, the kid really got some acting abilities there.

“Good one, Dylan. I really thought you were serious for a moment.”

Blushing furiously, Dylan whispered “I am. I am serious.”

The air between them was thick all of a sudden and Tyler slowly took a step towards his co-star, as if to not spook him.

“Then do it,” his was voice was rough suddenly, and low, “I don’t mind.”

Dylan stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, as if he was afraid that Tyler could be the one pulling a prank on him. But Tyler actually was serious. As in not only did he not mind, but to be honest he wanted Dylan to do that, now that it was on the table.

When Dylan slowly got down on his knees in front of him and carefully, almost gently put his hands on Tyler’s hips, Tyler had to draw in a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

“No. Look at me, please.” Dylan whispered.

So Tyler ignored the hammering of his own heart in his chest and opened his eyes.

Dylan’s eyes were fixed on his when he slowly leaned forward and pushed against Tyler’s stomach, drawing a wet line over his muscles. Tyler shivered, fighting the urge to throw his head back and moan. Because this, this was delicious. Dylan’s tongue was soft and delicate against his skin, a contrast to where Dylan’s nails had begun digging into Tyler’s hips.

Dylan slowly made his way up Tyler’s body, varying long and wet strokes of his tongue with soft little licks, almost as if he was worshipping Tyler with his mouth. He gasped when Dylan licked across his left nipple and then suddenly they were face to face, and Tyler could feel Dylan’s breath on his face. He was the one to close the distance between them then because Tyler had always known, right from the beginning, that Dylan was his weakness. And he wasn’t ashamed of it.

 

When Posey found them still making out in Hoechlin’s trailer about an hour later, it surprised exactly no one.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Skin" by the wonderful Poets of the Fall.


End file.
